List of Comics Journal interview subjects
The Comics Journal is an American magazine of news and criticism published by Fantagraphics Books and pertaining to comic books and strips. Of note are its long and in-depth interviews with artists and writers. Interview subjects (selection) Subjects are listed with the issue number of the interview(s) in parentheses. *Nick Abadzis (196) *Jessica Abel (190, 270) *Neal Adams (43, 72) *Mike Allred (164) *Sergio Aragonés (128) *Art Babbitt (120) *Peter Bagge (106, 159, 206) *Clive Barker (171) *Carl Barks (250) *Mike Baron (110) *Donna Barr (190) *Lynda Barry (132) *Alison Bechdel (179, 237, 282, 287) *Brian Michael Bendis (266) *Charles Berberian (260) *Enki Bilal (129) *Murray Bishoff (27) *Steve Bissette (137, 185) *Ruben Bolling (247) *Pat Boyette (221) *Berkeley Breathed (125) *Raymond Briggs (250) *Mat Brinkman (256) *Steve Brodner (262) *Chester Brown (135, 162) *Ed Brubaker (263) *Ivan Brunetti (264) *Frank Brunner (51) *Bob Burden (268) *Charles Burns (148) *Kurt Busiek (188, 216) *John Byrne (57, 75) *Eddie Campbell (273) *Milt Caniff (108) *Joe Casey (257) *Michael Chabon (231) *Paul Chadwick (132, 221) *Howard Chaykin (51, 109) *Pierre Christin (129) *Brian Chippendale (256) *Frank Cho (205) *Chris Claremont (74, 152) *Dan Clowes (154, 188, 233) *Gene Colan (231) *Max Allan Collins (77) *Steve Conley (232) *Gerry Conway (69) *Dave Cooper (245) *Roy Crane (203) *Maxon Crumb (217) *Robert Crumb (106, 113, 121, 180) *Glenn Dakin (238) *Lloyd Dangle (223) *Dame Darcy (171) *Michael DeForge (web version, 17/03/2016) *Kim Deitch (123) *Samuel R. Delany (48) *Evan Dorkin (152, 214) *Julie Doucet (141) *Debbie Drechsler (249) *Eric Drooker (253) *Philippe Dupuy (260) *Kevin Eastman (202) *Dennis Eichhorn (162) *Will Eisner (46, 47, 249) *Will Elder (177,254) *Hunt Emerson (198) *Garth Ennis (207) *Mark Evanier (112, 113) *George Evans (177) *Tristan Farnon (232) *Jules Feiffer (124) *Albert B. Feldstein (177) *Bob Fingerman (207) *Neil Fitzpatrick (238) *Creig Flessel (245) *Ellen Forney (237) *Bob Foster (135) *Drew Friedman (151) *Mike Friedrich (71) *Neil Gaiman (163, 169, 188) *William Gaines (81) *Melinda Gebbie (281) *Steve Gerber (41) *Michael T. Gilbert (84) *Terry Gilliam (182) *Dick Giordano (119) *Phoebe Gloeckner (261) *Floyd Gottfredson (120) *Alan Grant (122) *Justin Green (104) *Roberta Gregory (168) *Rick Griffin (257) *Matt Groening (141) *Moto Hagio (269) *V. T. Hamlin (212) *Bob Haney (276, 278) *Sammy Harkham (259) *Sol Harrison (169) *Russ Heath (117) *Hergé (250) *Gilbert Hernandez (126, 178, 258) *Jaime Hernandez (126, 178) *Al Hirschfeld (201) *Dylan Horrocks (243) *Jay Hosler (261) *Kevin Huizenga (259) *Carmine Infantino (191) *Jack Jackson (75) *Lynn Johnston (217) *Mike Kaluta (103) *Jack Kamen (240) *Gil Kane (38, 64, 75, 113, 186, 187) *Robert Kanigher (85, 86) *Kaz (186) *Walt Kelly (140) *Megan Kelso (216) *Ward Kimball (120) *Jack Kirby (134) *Aline Kominsky-Crumb (139) *Paul Krassner (199) *Joe Kubert (172) *Peter Kuper (150) *Michael Kupperman (244) *Harvey Kurtzman (67, 177) *Sam Henderson (209) *Terry LaBan (163) *Carol Lay (213) *David Levine (197) *Paul Levitz (39) *Alan Light (27) *Jay Lynch (114) *Milo Manara (198) *Russ Manning (203) *Larry Marder (201) *Joe Matt (162) *David Mazzucchelli (152, 194) *Scott McCloud (137, 188, 197) *Patrick McDonnell (197) *Todd McFarlane (152) *Aaron McGruder (255) *Dave McKean (196) *Ted McKeever (163) *Mike McMahon (122) *Linda Medley (218) *Jean-Christophe Menu (277) *Jean-Claude Mézières (260) *Mike Mignola (189) *Frank Miller (77,209) *Peter Milligan (206) *Tony Millionaire (215) *Sheldon Moldoff (214) *Alan Moore (106, 138, 139, 140, 152) *Terry Moore (193, 276) *Grant Morrison (176) *Victor Moscoso (246) *Françoise Mouly (65, 74) *John Cullen Murphy (253) *Keiji Nakazawa (256) *Diane Noomin (162) *Denny O'Neil (64) *Kevin O'Neill (122) *Gary Panter (250) *Harvey Pekar (162) *George Pérez (79) *John Pham (259) *Woodrow Phoenix (122) *Wendy and Richard Pini (168) *Mike Ploog (267) *Paul Pope (191, 192) *John Porcellino (241) *Ted Rall (206, 247) *Brian Ralph (256) *Ron Regé Jr (252) *Pierce Rice (219) *John Ney Rieber (241) *Trina Robbins (223) *James Robinson (199) *John Romita Sr. (252) *Donal Rooum (247) *Alex Ross (223) *Arnold Roth (142) *Steve Rude (248) *P. Craig Russell (147) *Johnny Ryan (279) *Joe Sacco (176) *Stan Sakai (192) *Richard Sala (208) *Mark Schultz (150) *Seth (162, 193) *John Severin (215, 216) *Marie Severin (237) *Eric Shanower (265) *Gilbert Shelton (187) *Jim Shooter (40) *Noel Sickles (242) *R. Sikoryak (255) *Dave Sim (82, 83, 130, 184, 192) *Jeff Smith (173, 218) *Kenneth Smith (48, 210) *Spain (204, 206) *Art Spiegelman (65, 74, 180) *Frank Stack (189) *Jay Stephens (212) *Dave Stevens (117) *John Stanley (250) *Joe Staton (45) *James Sturm (251) *Joost Swarte (279) *Roy Thomas (71) *Craig Thompson (258, 268) *Jill Thompson (244) *Seth Tobocman (233) *Tom Toles (195) *Adrian Tomine (205) *Tom Tomorrow (165) *Roy Tompkins (203) *Lewis Trondheim (283) *Mark Tonra (246) *Alex Toth (262) *Tim Truman (144) *Carol Tyler (142) *Rick Veitch (232) *Charles Vess (218) *John Wagner (122) *Martin Wagner (173) *Matt Wagner (165) *Andi Watson (248) *Bill Watterson (127, 137) *Len Wein (48) *Drew Weing (259) *Shannon Wheeler (204) *Mack White (203) *Al Williamson (90) *Skip Williamson (104) *Bill Willingham (278) *Barry Windsor-Smith (190) *Marv Wolfman (44, 79) *Jim Woodring (164) *Dan Zettwoch (259) External links *[http://www.tcj.com/ The Comics Journal – Official website] Comics Journal, The: Interview subjects Category:Comics-related lists Category:Interviews